Absolutely Adorable
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: I knew I was in love the day I had met her, she was absolutely adorable      The day I met him, I knew I loved him   Only thing was that I didn't know if she liked me  The only problem was that I wasn't sure if he felt the way I did. Co-wrote this :
1. The Side Effects of Love

**Vampire Knight, MariaXIchiru pairing. This is a story that I'm currently co-writing with Ez (magicalgirl100591) the link to her profile will be on mine. I've written the end of this chapter and I'm not sure if we'll write one chapter each or just half-and-half, but who cares! We might have slightly different styles of writing, but try to deal with it. XD She's awesome so give her most of the credit for this! And she rocks for having agreed to co-write something with me!  
>Thanks again, Ez. <strong>

**Please R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1

_The side effects of Love_

"But Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared," Maria whispered frantically. She knew she sounded like a child but at the moment, she didn't really care. Again, her mother and father pulled her into their arms in a loving reassuring hug.

"Maria-chan, it'll be all right, I promise you. You'll have so much fun and make so many new friends. You've already met the Chairman, haven't you?" her mother asked.

_Yes I have, and he's the weirdest man I've ever laid eyes on, _Maria thought dryly.

And what about the uniform? The jacket fit fine at the waist but her chest was practically busting out of it! And _curse_ whoever allowed these skirts! It barely covered a third of her thigh! And as if _that _wasn't enough, her mother had forced her to wear this ridiculous hairdo. Sigh. Her father caught her expression and patted her adoringly on the head.

"Don't _worry _darling, you'll have a wonderful time at Cross Academy. Look, some of your classmates have even come out to welcome you!" Maria spun around and all at once, her heartbeat began to speed up.

_Bmp-bmp...Bmp-bmp...Bmp-bmp... _

~oOo~

For Ichiru Kiryuu, it was a strictly standard day. Wake up, get dressed, and get to class. So when he had heard that there was a new Night Class transfer student arriving, he was pretty curious to she what she might be like. He had been many places and was expecting almost anything. What he didn't expect was for his heart to start beating faster and his eyes to turn to miniature heart shapes when he laid eyes on her. Seriously, this girl by all rights should be encased in a candy wrapper.

She was pale, but not vampire pale. More like cream and roses pale. Her eyes were a soft and sweet lavender color and they held an attractive youthful innocence. Her hair was a few shades lighter, and in a most unique style. It brushed down to her elbows and the front bits were cut to around her cheekbones. Also, there was a small bun adorning her head. And Ichiru's eyes were especially drawn to the uniform. Maybe she or her parents had gotten her measurements wrong, but for whatever reason, it was not a little too tight in the chest area and the skirt barely went past her upper thigh. **(Yes, I **_**know **_**that all the skirts are like that.)** Not that Ichiru minded. Oh no, he didn't mind _at all._

_~Drool~_

"Gross," Senri Shiki said emotionlessly **(as usual)**. Cough. Cheeks slightly pink, Ichiru wiped at his mouth and noticed that the girl was chatting with Yuuki and her parents with Kaname and the Chairman.  
>Okay, she didn't see. Thank God.<br>"Bye-bye darling," her parents called, giving her one last hug before driving off. She waved goodbye, looking sad.  
>Suddenly, the girl looked over at him. Yuuki smiled, pointed at Zero, and waved Ichiru over.<p>

Um...okay?

Walking over, he smiled down at the girl, trying not to drool or do something embarrassing again. It's not like he could control it though, she was seriously...whoa there.  
>"Hello there," he said, bowing formally. "I'm Ichiru Kiryuu, fellow classmate to you and slightly nicer twin to Zero Kiryuu. And you are?"<br>"Oh um, Maria," she said, bowing quickly. "Maria Kurenai." Ichiru smirked playfully.  
>"Maria-kun, then? How cute. You're cute." Maria looked up at him before stumbling back.<br>"Oh no, not really, I mean, I'm not-" Ichiru got dangerously close, placing one finger over her mouth.  
>"Now, now, no need to get frantic. I mean it though, you really are cute."<br>Bmp-bmp...Bmp-bmp...Bmp-bmp...  
>"You think we should break that up?" Akatsuki muttered to Zero. Unlike his cousin Hanabusa, Akatsuki actually had a conscience and didn't get a thrill of seeing or putting girls in this position.<br>In truth, Zero was itching to do just that, but kept telling himself, not your business, not your business, not your business. "Oh, I don't care," he lied. "It's not like he's actually doing anything to her anyway."  
>Ichiru's hand crept from Maria's mouth to caress her cheek...<br>Zero grimaced and Akatsuki started to fidget with his hands.  
>The other one snaked around her waist...<br>Beads of sweat started popping out on the vampires' brows...  
>He started to lean in...<br>"Hey Yuuki," Zero called, the creepiest fake smile in history plastered on his face, "why don't you show Kurenai-san around the academy?"  
>Ichiru pulled back from a breathless Maria, pouting childishly. "Aw, you ruined my fun, Zero-nii."<br>"Hm? Oh sure!" Yuuki said.  
>"Oh that's all right Yuuki-san," Ichiru said. "I'm sure you're already busy. I'll show Maria-kun around. That's if you don't mind Maria," he said, smiling down at her.<br>"Oh...I don't mind," she murmured, her face flushed.  
>"Let's go then," he said cheerfully, leading her along.<br>"No wait," she said, realizing she hadn't even greeted the other Night Class students. "Shouldn't I-"  
>Ichiru glanced over at them and laughed. "Oh, don't you worry your cute little head about them," he said, tapping her playfully on the nose. "Ruka's not always a b**** and Hanabusa can be quite charming. I've yet to see either one but who knows? They may surprise me one day...or century."<br>"SAY WHAT!" the two shrieked.  
>Maria, being the gentle-natured sheltered girl she was, was not used to outbursts like that and shot back in alarm...landing right into Ichiru's arms.<br>'From the frying pit into the fire' was just about the one coherent thought Maria could form.  
>"Oh-! I, I, um-" she trailed off. Seriously, what do you say?<br>Ichiru smirked. "I was wrong."  
>Maria looked up at him, eyes wide.<p>

"W-what?"

Suddenly, Ichiru ducked down and kissed her before setting her on her feet and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You're not cute. You're absolutely adorable."  
>Bmp-bmp...Bmp-bmp...Bmp-bmp...<br>"Eh heh heh," he laughed softly. "Now, why don't we get started on the tour, hm?" he asked, pulling a stunned and not a little red Maria along.  
>Rima bowed formally, a pocky stick sticking out of her mouth <strong>(as usual.)<strong> "We will honor your memory Kurenai Maria," she said in her monotone voice.  
>"What flowers for her funeral?" Senri enquired. "I was thinking something delicate and innocent. Jasmine, white lilies, cherry blossoms, you know."<br>It seemed that two where the only ones able to manage normal talking because everyone else, even Kaname, were nothing short of emotionally scarred.  
>"What the-what just happened," Hanabusa gasped.<br>"I. Have. NO. Idea," His Zero replied with a shrug.

A little later, when everybody was back to normal again and after Ichiru had shown Maria briefly around the school... (Except Rima and Senri, who were still mumbling about having a funeral for the new girl.)

"So, Maria, wanna hang out after class tonight?" **(Note: He says tonight 'cause he's a vampire and he's in the night class) **Ichiru smirked at Maria as she blushed.

"Su-sure." This was the first time he had heard her stutter all day, then she blushed again. "I get to pick where we go, though, right?" She grinned and stared deep into him. But this time though, she kissed him. It was a long kiss, not exactly what Ichiru would call gentle, but it was a kiss after all, so he couldn't complain, could he?

School lasted for what seemed like years; well, maybe not _years_, but at least hours. And what's more, Maria had to have been assigned the seat _right _next to him, so he had to keep himself from pinning her to the desk starting to make out with her in the middle of class.

_Stupid hormones, _he thought, _why do I have to want to kiss her every time I look at her? _His head was turned the opposite way from her, with his head on his elbow. Heat seemed to flow out of her body and into his, and on top of that, it was summer, and all the accumulated heat from the day felt like it was being sucked into him. He probably smelled like a dog had peed on him right now, from all the sweat. Sweat drops were almost threatening to fall from his face.

"Um…Maria?" He said in a low and quiet voice.

"Yes, Ichiru?" Her voice as she said his named almost felt like angels singing.

"Are you eating with anybody at lunch?" He asked, knowing the answer, since it was her first day here at the Academy.

"No, I don't really know anybody, I usually go home after lunch because I get sick all the time. But it would be nice to have lunch with you. If that's what you're asking." She giggled; she _really_ was cute.

Sweet and mysterious…

**Hope you liked it! As I said, Ez's profile link will be on my profile. There we go, that was the first chapter :)**


	2. Sweet and Mysterious

**Guess what? Chapter 2 of Absolutely Adorable! This would never have been possible without magicalgirl100591! So thank you so much!**

Chapter 2

Sweet and Mysterious

"Ichiru?" I heard a soft voice echo in my head. "Ichiru?" I lifted my head to see Maria bending over my body. "Lunch started ten minutes ago. Aren't you hungry?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Sure, let's get some lunch." Surprisingly enough, there _was_ a lunch stand where you could buy sandwiches in this Academy. I got up and rubbed my head.

"Come on." Maria said as she jumped from desk to desk until she was out the door of the classroom. I followed her and we both went to the cafeteria together.

There was the longest lunch line I'd ever seen. We decided to wait a while, to see if the line got shorter. We both sat down at an empty table; no way I was going to sit with Rima and Senri.

"So…how's your first day so far?" I asked awkwardly.

"Fine." She paused. "Thanks to you." She smiled mysteriously, which strangely caused me to blush.

We were both silent for what seemed like almost ten minutes. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears, that's when I realized…I'm in love. Suddenly one of those happy Disney fairytale songs seemed to start in my head, I looked at Maria. Then stood up and pulled her hand up to my chest, and kissed her.

The fairytale song was getting louder, and louder, and louder. Until it was right by my ear, while I was kissing Maria with my eyes closed.  
>I broke the kiss and look to my right…<p>

Rima and Senri were both standing right next to me, with an IPod in Rima's hand.

"DAMMIT!"

~oOoOoOoOo~

Lunch was over, and the two lovebirds were both back in class. Ichiru was still angry with Rima and Senri for having done that, but hey, at least they'd stopped talking about what flowers to put on Maria's grave, right?

Class was a pain in the neck, even for a smart person like Ichiru, and everybody knew that. Why do you think nobody listens in class? Nobody cares, duh! And that included Kaname, Seiren, Kain, Aido, Ruka, etc.… Ok, you get the point.

Maria was the only one paying attention, especially with her being new and all, she had to.

A new teacher had taken the place of an old one that most of the Night Class students liked, which obviously caused a riot.

"Now…" the teacher trailed off. "We're going to…"

That's how he was, in three words; bored and boring. Very boring.

"Maria?" Ichiru's hand wondered around Maria's desk for her hand. It wasn't there; he then turned his head around slowly, only to find that she was sleeping!  
>Her hands were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were half open, but she was sleeping, it was very noticeable. If somebody really could look younger when they're sleeping, then Maria looked like an angel. Her eyes blinked a few times, then closed completely, making her look so much cuter than she had only a few seconds ago. <em>I wish… I wish you'd love me as much as I do you. Maybe you do, but… how am I supposed to figure out? I don't think I have the guts to ask you out…just…like…that…<em>

Ichiru had never felt so helpless before. He had always been weaker than his older brother, Zero, but he truly thought he would at _least _be able to ask a girl he like out. And what's more, his brother even TURNED DOWN some girls…Actually a LOT of girls, most actually, except Yuuki. She's finally started going out with him, instead of that narcissistic jerk, Kaname **(I APOLOGIZE TO ANY KANAME FAN OUT THERE! I DON'T HATE HIM, I SWEAR) **He'd given up on her, and started dating Seiren, and Ruka had started hating Kaname for choosing someone other than her in place of Yuuki, and she decided to take her anger out on Akatsuki Kain.

The teacher had finally stopped mumbling and decided to leave the room, even though class wasn't even over! Surely, he would get fired!

There was an awkward silence, and guess who broke it?  
>Hanabusa Aido, of course.<p>

"PARTY TIME!" He screeched as Kain pulled him into a headlock and threatened to choke him.

"Ok then…" I raised my eyebrow. Then an idea popped into my head. "Maria…" I shook her awake. "Maria, we should leave now…"

She started at me in awe and stared at me.

"What?"  
>"Let's go! I think there's a beach pretty close by. We should go there!" I took her hand and ran out of class with her at my heels.<p>

"Ocean, ocean, ocean," Maria shrieked delightedly, whirling around in circles on the sand. Ichiru gulped as her skirt flapped up and down.  
>"Haven't you ever seen the ocean before, Maria-kun?" he asked, ducking his head down to hide his blush.<br>"Of course not silly, sickly vampire girl, remember?" she said, winking. Suddenly, she dropped her book bag, unpinned her hair, and began unbuttoning her jacket.  
>"W-what are you…" he trailed off as she cast off her blouse, revealing a black bra that was shoving up her breasts in a way that would make a hormone-ruled teenage boy melt into a puddle. Ichiru felt his knees go weak and heard the Halleluiah Chorus playing in the back of his mind.<br>Thank you God, he murmured dreamily.  
>"I want to swim of course," she said, kicking off her socks and shoes and unzipping her skirt.<br>Don't look, don't look, don't look…Ichiru repeated like a mantra over and over in his head. Still, you can't go to the beach with someone and not look at them without them noticing, if you even could manage it. Which most people can't.  
>"Hey Ichiru, aren't you going to swim?" Ichiru looked up to see Maria in…well a bra and underwear, honestly.<br>Oh God.  
>"Oh um…y-yeah," he managed, turning around and stripping off his jacket and shirt. Turning around, he was sort of surprised to see that Maria hadn't gotten in.<br>"Aren't you going to swim, Maria-kun?"  
>"…I-I don't know how," she admitted, embarrassed. Ichiru smiled.<br>"Well come on then, I'll teach you," he said, leading her out into the shallows.  
>"Now, it's really simple. For now…" So Ichiru went on to teach Maria various strokes, not noticing how red her face was at their close proximity. Soon, she soon got the hand of it and a full-on splashing fight soon got going. But still, even mythical creatures of the night get exhausted and after about an hour, they stumbled onto the shore and crashed on the sand, completely beat. Ichiru folded his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture, just thinking…about one certain little lavender-haired vampire he was seriously falling for. Gulp.<br>Do I…Can I tell her how I feel?  
>Well, that's what guys usually did on dates, didn't they?<br>But is this even a date?  
>Ichiru swallowed. He was feeling sort of…restless. And besides, he didn't know if Maria felt the same way. What if she didn't? For crying out loud, they had known each other for one day! But still, they had shared…moments. Cough. And she had never been exactly unwilling, had she? And she had agreed to 'hang out' with him and was here with him right now, right? So then she must like him to some extent, if not as much as he liked her.<br>Loved her, he mentally corrected himself. I…I love Maria.  
>Her smile, her beautiful lavender hair and eyes, her soft voice, her sweet tinkling little laugh…Ichiru smirked somewhat sadly to himself.<br>I'm so screwed.  
>Turning over, his eyes widened to find Maria's sleeping face inches from his own and felt the weirdest sensation that his bones were turning to mush.<br>So…  
>No. 'Beautiful', 'flawless', 'gorgeous'… none of those words did Maria justice. Almost unconsciously, he reached out to cup her warm little cheek. He started to lean in…<br>Maria's sleep-clouded brain got kick-started again at the feel of a large, soft hand caressing her cheek gently.  
>Hm? Where…am I? Suddenly she remembered.<br>Oh that's right! Ichiru and I went to the beach and…I fell asleep?  
>Forcing her eyes open, Maria only got a glimpse of Ichiru's face before he kissed her.<br>This is sort of developing into a routine, Maria thought idly. Ah well, it's not like she was complaining or anything. Pressing herself closer to him, she laid her hand gently on his cheek. It was sweet to some and disgusting to others, but soon it was nothing to anyone, because the couple broke apart at the words "Maria? Ichiru? What are you doing?"

**There we go. That was chapter 2~ Thanks to magicalgirl100591 we were able to have some fluffy moments XD**

**Hope you liked it!  
>And don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Roommates?

**Thanks so much to magicalgirl100591! She wrote this WHOLE thing! **

**This is chapter 3, I hope you like it :3**

_Maria? Ichiru? What are you__** doing?**_

"This has _got_ to be a nightmare," Ichiru muttered, looking up, praying with all he had that the person who had stumbled on him and Maria was _not _who he thought it was. Apparently God had it in for Ichiru because when he looked up, it was _indeed _Hanabusa Aido. And his cousin Akatsuki. And his brother Zero and Yuuki. And the Headmaster and Mr. Yagari, and-and-..._and the whole frickin' Night Class._

"Oh _come on!" _he yelled at the total unfairness of it all.

_Well, I'm not about to stick around. Hasta la vista!_

Snatching up his jacket, shirt, Maria's uniform, and...Maria, (**A/N/ O_O) **Ichiru took off at the speed of light.

"Ichiru, what the hell?" he heard about the entire crowd shout. "Go away!" he yelled frantically over his shoulder. He ran, ran down the beach, the street, a pathway, ran _down_ the doors of the Moon Dorm, tripped on the doorway, and fell flat on his face.

_Curses come home to roost... _he thought. _In other words..._pain.

"Ichiru! Oh my goodness, are you all right?" Ichiru looked dazedly into Maria's face and was again swept away by her soft beauty.

_My God..._

A bang on the door pulled Ichiru from his love-clouded thoughts.

"Hide!" he yelled, scooping up Maria again and charging up the steps to his room. He kicked it open, locked it, and fell to the ground...seeming to forget he was holding Maria and therefore fell right on top of her. **(****A/N. O_O)**

"Eep!" Maria squeaked, the color of her cheeks putting her surname to shame **(****A/N: 'Kurenai' means 'crimson.') **when she noticed that not only was Ichiru straddling her, his face was buried right in her cleavage! And to top it all off, she was wearing nothing except a bra and underwear and he was shirtless!

_Oh why me? _She thought.

"I-Ichiru?" she whimpered.

Coming out of his exhausted daze, (he did just run all the way to Cross Academy), Ichiru noted that the floor seemed_ really_ soft, like it was padded.

_What's with that? _He wondered. Shifting his face, he...noted his current position.

"GAH!" he shrieked, leaping off the little vampire girl. His heart was beating like a rabbit and his face felt most uncomfortably hot.

_Oh man oh man oh _maaaaan_**...**_he thought.

"Maria, I-I-I"

"Ichiru," she whispered, still _very _flushed. "Don't."

Ichiru sucked in a sharp breath._ Is she angry with me?_

Suddenly, Maria burst out laughing. "Well...this was...definitely...an interesting first day-!" she choked out, grinning from ear to ear. "Ichiru...you're a really amazing guy," she said, wiping away a tear of mirth, still giggling. Which of course sent Ichiru on a one-way trip straight to Cloud Nine.

"So," she said, jumping up. "What do you say we get some clothes on, hm?"

_She doesn't hate me..._

"Y-yeah," he breathed, grinning. Still giggling like crazy, Maria scurried to the bathroom.

"Whew," she sighed, sliding down the closed door to the floor.

_What a day...Oh my, oh my, oh my...oh dear me, I think I'm in love! _She mentally sang. _Still, I shouldn't dillydally..._

Casting off her undergarments, Maria suddenly realized...she had no idea where her luggage was! Whirling around in a crazy circle, she banged her shin...right on her luggage.

_OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! But wait...what is my luggage doing here?_

Getting over the pain, Maria bent down and saw a very fancy-looking note. It said:

_Dear Kurenai Maria-san,_

_Welcome to Cross Academy. We hope you will enjoy your semester_

_And would be honored should you choose to enroll here for the entire 4-year tuition._

_Along with this letter, I believe you shall find your luggage, additional uniforms, and schoolbooks._

_If the listed items are not here or if anything at all is not satisfactory, please let me know immediately._

_Again, I pray that you shall thoroughly enjoy your stay here and that both you, your fellow classmates, and your roommate with get along swimmingly._

_Best wishes,_

_Kuran Kaname_

_Head of the Night Class_

Maria's jaw dropped.

_It's like I'm some sort of princess! Hold up, waaaaaaaaaaaait a minute. _Roommate_**?**__ Then that means... _

Eyes widening, Maria fairly dove for her suitcase and changed into her lavender nightgown at the speed of light.

"Ichiru!" she called, leaping out of the bathroom to see him seated on the bed closest to the window, casually dressed in loose fitting black pants and a white T-shirt.

"Hey," he grinned. "You sure took your sweet time in there."

"Ichiru," she gulped. "A-are we...roommates?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I found my luggage in there along with this note and I think..."

Dashing over, Ichiru snatched up the note and read it over and over.

"I...I g-guess we...I guess we are."

_I think I'm feeling a little lightheaded..._

"So...we're going to be...living together?" Maria asked tentatively.

"It would seem so," he breathed.

"Wow, before you know it we'll be married with children!" Maria giggled. She was only joking (sort of), but Ichiru seemed to take it very seriously.

"Huh? W-wha-what! I-I-I-"

"Ichiru," she smiled, putting a finger over his lips. "I was _teasing."_

"Oh...right," he muttered, scratching the back of his head in a very abashed way.

"He," she laughed, smiling up at him. Ichiru immediately went dreamy-eyed.

_So...beautiful..._

Leaning in, Ichiru began to kiss Maria passionately. The romance started up again, so intensely that neither of them noticed the pair of wide eyes watching them.

"Oh my..."

**That's all for now. I (rainclawwarriorcat) am writing the next chapter! **


End file.
